Corazones a prueba
by MokY
Summary: ¿Quieres leer algo nuevo? Lean el primer fic Ron-Cho en español y el primer fic hecho por mi (MokY) y CoNnY-B. Capítulo 4: El beso [Muchas parejas, REVIEWS]
1. Amor Prohibido

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

CoNnY-B: Holaaa otra vez!!! Gracias por leer esta historia... (en especial a los que obligue n.nÛ)

MokY: Los obligaste a leer esta historia???? O.o?????' se supone q tiene q ser algo novedoso y lo tienen q leer xq les guste ¬¬

CoNnY-B: y weno es lo que hay...

MokY: ¬¬ aun toy enojada con tigo ...

CoNnY-B: (despues conversamos ¬.¬) Veamos esto... es un Ron/Cho, por si no se habían fijado

MokY: y qedo muy bueno =D [si no quieren leerlo no los obligo, ¬¬ aunq si no lo asen...] los mas importante es q nos dejen rws =p

CoNnY-B: sip, no olviden su review... dejemos de latear y...

MokY: aqui esta!!!!

Corazones a prueba

Capítulo 1: Amor prohibido

- Yo y Cho... estamos saliendo - Dijo Harry, alegre y avergonzado, tomado de la mano de Cho, llegando a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¡Felicidades! - Gritó Hermione, abrazando a Harry y a Cho a la vez.

Ron se quedó allí, de pie, mirando embobado a Cho.

"Nunca me había fijado... pero ella es muy linda"

- Y... espero que se hagan tan amigos de ella como ustedes conmigo -

- Claro que sí, ¿cómo lo dudas, verdad Ron? - Preguntó Hermione. Al no recibir respuesta, miró al pelirrojo. - ¿Ron? -

- Sí... sí... - Respondió él, aún en sueños.

- ¿Soñando con tu amor secreto, Ron? - Preguntó Hermione en modo de burla haciendo que éste se sonrojara y se pusiera nervioso.

Ron negó con la cabeza, estando aún rojo.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor. Hace rato que Harry se desaparecía cada cierto tiempo, y sus amigos algo sospechaban de lo que hacía, y con quién, pero no les había confirmado nada hasta ahora.

Faltaba poco para los TIMOS y todos los alumnos de 5to. año en Hogwarts corrían desesperados hacia la biblioteca a buscar más y más libros estudiar y Harry, Ron y Hermione no eran la excepción.

- ¡Oh santo Dios! Son las 4:00, Ron, Harry, tenemos que estudiar - Dijo Hermione, mirando su reloj y agarrando a su vez a Harry y a Ron arrastrándolos a la biblioteca.

- ¡Cho! Nos vemos - Le alcanzó a gritar Harry antes de desaparecer por la esquina.

Los Timos mantenían bastante ocupados a los chicos, por lo tanto Harry no se podía ver muy seguido con Cho, además de las reuniones de ED.

Finalmente, el último TIMO, el de historia, había llegado. Esa mañana Cho les deseó suerte a los 3 amigos y se fue a clases. (Ya todos leyeron el libro y saben lo que pasó después). Cho estuvo en clases todo ese día y no se enteró de lo que pasó con Harry, pues éste ni ninguno de los involucrados le quiso decir nada.

En el verano, se mandaban cartas regularmente, aunque pasando las semanas, cada vez con menos frecuencia. Harry perdía el interés en Cho, aunque en realidad no era precisamente eso, sino que, al igual que Ron, su interés aumentaba por otra persona. Cho, claro, no notó nada. Harry pasó la segunda mitad de las vacaciones con los Weasley, también con ellos estaba Hermione.

Ron estaba mirando como Harry respondía una de las cartas a Cho, y por un motivo que no entendía, sentía celos. ¿Celos de que él no tenía pareja y Harry sí? No. No era eso. ¿Celos de que no tenía con quién escribirse por carta? Eso tampoco. ¿Celos porque Harry tenía el afecto de Cho -y que justamente estaba desperdiciando- y él no? Era lo más probable.

Uno de los últimos días antes del comienzo de las clases, Harry, Hermione y Ron preparaban el almuerzo a la manera muggle en el comedor de la cocina.

- ¡Harryyy! ¡Se te quema el arroz! - Chilló repentinamente Hermione.

Potter miró extrañado a la castaña.

- ¿Estás insinuando qué... -

- ¡Harry eres gay! - Gritó Ron haciendo como que retrocedía hacia la pared asustado.

- ¬¬! Estoy insinuando que se te está quemando el arroz - Y apuntó hacia una olla sobre la estufa de la que salía una inminente columna de humo grisáceo.

- ¡El arroz!!! -

- Hey... pero no puede ser gay porque está saliendo con Cho... - Dijo dudativo Ron.

- Hablando de Cho... ¿cómo están las cosas con ella? - Dijo Hermione viendo los intentos desesperados de Harry para restaurar el arroz sin magia.

- Voy a terminar con Cho - Dijo con firmeza.

- ¿Pero por qué quieres terminar con ella, acaso se te apareció algún otro amor? - Ron y Hermione se reían a carcajadas, mientras Harry se ponía rojo y muy nervioso.

- No, no es eso... -

- ¿Estás seguro Harry? - Le preguntó Ginny que venía recién entrando al comedor y se unió a las risas de Ron y Hermione, haciendo que Harry se pusiera más rojo aún, si eso era posible.

- ¡No! Ya les dije... sólo tenemos muchas diferencias de opinión - Y se marchó.

- ¿Qué le pasa a éste? - Preguntó Hermione viendo por donde había salido Harry.

- No tengo idea - Dijo Ron, pero en realidad no le importaba.

"Si Harry termina con Cho... yo..."

- Está listo el almuerzo -

Harry no volvió a responder ninguna de las cartas de Cho, porque quería hablar con ella apenas llegara a Hogwarts; bien ella no se podía dar cuenta, faltaban 3 días para eso.

La cena del primer día de clases en Hogwarts estaba por comenzar, y todos los alumnos de segundo en adelante iban entrando en el Gran Comedor, pero alguien no. Harry buscaba entre la gente a Cho, su novia, con desesperación. Debía hablar con ella. Ya no la quería como antes. Su interés estaba ahora en otra persona. Ginny Weasley.

- ¡Cho, espera! -

Ella se detuvo, le susurró algo a su amiga y se acercó a Harry saludando con la mano.

- ¡Hola mi niño! -

Le iba a dar un beso en la boca, pero Harry se hizo a un lado, y la miró seriamente.

- Tengo que hablar contigo -

- ¿De qué? -

Esperaron a que los alumnos terminaran de entrar y se cerraran las puertas del Gran Comedor.

- Sígueme -

Subieron por las escaleras de mármol hasta el tercer piso, donde avanzaron por un pasillo hasta llegar al baño de Myrtle la llorona. Harry la hizo pasar hacia adentro y cerró la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Cho con un dejo de susto.

- Cho... yo tengo que decirte algo - Su tono de voz entre serio y tímido asustó aún más a Cho.

- Qué sucede Harry ¿Pasó algo en las vacaciones? -

- Em... sí, pues yo... tú... emm... Ginny... -

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver? - Su aspecto cambió de asustado a enojado.

- Yanodopemosestartunjos -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¡Que ya no podemos estar juntos! -

Los ojos de Cho se humedecieron al instante, y sin que pasaran dos segundos se puso a llorar.

- ¿Me estás... terminando... Potter? - Dijo entre sollozos.

- Lo siento Cho... yo... - Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque Cho salió corriendo del baño y Harry, resignado pero bien de haberse sacado un peso de encima, se fue a la sala común.

En la entrada, lo esperaba Hermione, quien dio la contraseña y pasaron por el estrecho pasillo hacia la sala, donde muchos alumnos conversaban animados.

- ¿Qué pasó, le dijiste? -

- Sí... ¿dónde está Ron? -

- Le tocaba la ronda nocturna -

En tanto, en un corredor cerca de la sala común de Ravenclaw, Cho continuaba llorando a mares sentada contra una pared. Casualmente Ron pasaba por ahí en su ronda nocturna y la vio llorando. No sabía si acercársele a consolarla o solamente hacerse el tonto.

"De seguro Harry ya le dijo que ya no quería estar con ella... Pobrecita"

- ¿Cho?... ¿Estás bien? - Pero Cho no respondió, sólo siguió llorando.

Él se acercó aún más y le preguntó de nuevo cómo estaba, pero ella seguía sin responder. Se acercó más todavía, agachándose, y de un momento a otro, Cho lo abrazó, colgándose de su cuello y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Ron se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

"¿De dónde sale esa confianza conmigo?"

- ¿Qué pasa Cho? -

- Yo... Harry... Ha... Harry terminó conmigo... -

Ron no se sorprendió con la respuesta, en cambio levantó los brazos y rodeó temblorosamente la cintura de la chica.

- Yo... lo quiero... lo amo, ¿cómo me pudo hacer eso? -

- Tranquila... seguro tendrá alguna razón importante -

"¿Cómo pienso olvidarla si me abraza así?..."

En eso Draco, quien tenía el otro turno de la noche y justamente pasaba por ahí, se acercó a ellos con un brillo malévolo en los ojos. Se rió.

- El pobretón engañando al cara rajada, wow, esto no se ve muy seguido -

- Lárgate Malfoy - Le espetó Ron, más rojo que su pelo.

- ¿Por qué tendría que irme? Espera... ¿Cho llorando? ¡QUÉ HICISTE IMBÉCIL! - Se apresuró a sacar su varita para lanzarle un hechizo a Ron.

- Basta Malfoy... Harry me pateó, Ron sólo quiso ayudarme - Draco, impresionado y a la vez feliz, bajó su varita, sonrió maliciosamente y se fue.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? -

- No... - Y siguió sollozando en el hombro de Ron. - Francamente no entiendo por qué Harry me dejara?, yo lo amo... y él... - Empezó de nuevo a sollozar.

- ¿Él qué? ¿Te dijo que le gustaba alguien más? -

"Él no me habló de nadie más... ¿me habrá mentido?"

- No textualmente, pero lo insinuó, pensé que tú sabrías, eres su mejor amigo, ¿no? -

- Sí claro, pero... -

- Le gusta tu hermana, Ginny -

- ¡¿Qué?! - Ron se separó bruscamente de Cho. - ¡Lo que me dices no puede ser verdad! ¿Harry? ¿Ginny? -

__

o Flashback o

- ¿Pero por qué quieres terminar con ella, acaso se te apareció algún otro amor? - Ron y Hermione se reían a carcajadas, mientras Harry se ponía rojo y muy nervioso.

- No, no es eso... -

- ¿Estás seguro Harry? - Le preguntó Ginny que venía recién entrando al comedor y se unió a las risas de Ron y Hermione, haciendo que Harry se pusiera más rojo aún, si eso era posible.

- ¡No! Ya les dije... sólo tenemos muchas diferencias de opinión - Y se marchó.

o Fin del Flashback o

"Me mintió..."

- Ron - Dijo Cho repentinamente. - Tienes que ayudarme... - Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. - Tienes que ayudarme a recuperarlo -

A Ron lo confundió este comentario.

"¿Qué hacer?" Pensó. "Si la ayudo... volverá con Harry... y Ginny estará en paz... pero... si no la ayudo..." La miró. "¿Vale la pena retroceder... y ser sólo el amigo de Harry otra vez?"

__

o Flashback o

- Yo y Cho... estamos saliendo - Dijo Harry, alegre y avergonzado, tomado de la mano de Cho, llegando a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¡Felicidades! - Gritó Hermione, abrazando a Harry y a Cho a la vez.

Ron se quedó allí, de pie, mirando embobado a Cho.

"Nunca me había fijado... pero ella es muy linda"

o Fin del Flashback o

"...porque me gusta Cho"

- Vas a ayudarme, ¿o no? -

- Em... si tú me lo pides... trataré - Y se fue directo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Le dio la clave a la Señora Gorda y entró. Allí se encontraban Harry y Hermione conversando entretenidamente.

- Ahh Ron, estábamos hablando de ti justamente -

Pero Ron no respondió, se fue directo donde estaba Harry y lo golpeó directo en la cara.

- ¡RON! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Suelta a Harry! - Le decía Hermione mientras él seguía golpeando a Harry, y éste trataba, en vano, de defenderse.

Sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo de Impedimenta a Ron, quien se separó bruscamente de Harry haciéndolo volar hacia el otro lado de la sala común. Luego de guardar su varita, se quedó quieta, contemplando alternadamente a sus amigos. Al parecer, Ron se había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza como para levantarse y arremeter contra el golpeado Harry otra vez.

Algunos alumnos en la sala común se dividieron en grupos para ver el estado de Ron y Harry respectivamente. Los más curiosos preguntaban:

- ¿Qué pasó? -

- ¿Se batieron? -

- ¿Peleas sentimentales? -

- ¿A Granger le dio un ataque de histeria y los atacó? -

- ¿No se sabe quién es el padre del bebé de Granger? -

- ¿Está embarazada? -

- ¿Qué hay de almuerzo? -

- ¿Alguien dijo chocolate? -

- ¿Chocolate? ¡Yo quiero! -

- ¡Paren! - Gritó alguien de un rincón, era Ginny que acababa de bajar de su cuarto para ver qué causaba ese escándalo.

- Sí, mejor - Dijo Hermione saliendo de su ensimismamiento. - Dispérsense o me veré obligada a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor -

Así fue, los Gry volvieron a sus actividades y Harry se puso de pie. Caminó con lentitud hacia Ron.

- ¿Por qué me golpeaste, Ron? -

Ginny se había acercado a ellos en silencio. Ron no contestó, en cambio, empujó a Harry hacia atrás y se fue a las habitaciones sin decir una palabra y dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

****

Continuará...


	2. Confesiones

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

__

"Se levanta el telón"

MokY: porfin!!!!! aqui tenemos para su agrado el 2 cap de corazones a pruebaaaa!!!!!!

"Connyb con pánico escénico"

MokY: O.o ...

CoNnYB (escondida detrás del telón): tengo que ponerme las plumas y eso???

MokY: si y el colales de leopardo tb xD

"MokY con ataque de risa"

MokY: tienes q atraer mas publico u.u

CoNnYB: weona, son puras minas las que leen ¬.¬

MokY: y??, puede aver alguna lesvi x ahi...sin ofender xD, ya mucho parloteo x hoy dia xDDD bum bum para todas y aqui esta nuestro new cap de corazones a pruebaaaaaaa!!!

CoNnYB: SIII!

"Cae el telón, se escucha una voz no identificada de fondo que responde los reviews"

Perla Mery: jaja, gracias!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado, y que te haya divertido sobretodo, esperamos que este te guste igual .

Lil Sonis: jajaja si, es algo extraño, pero tienes que seguir leyendo!!! siiii

Vale: Esperamos que este te agrade... ¿por qué lo hicimos? Simplemente nos gusta experimentar... (CoNnYB: y más locas que tú no estamos así que ¬.¬) y se hace lo que se puede jeje

Ichia: (CoNnYB: no te obligueeeee tu aceptaste solita ¬.¬) Gracias por el primer review, eres un gran apoyo moral!

Corazones a prueba

Capítulo 2: Confesiones

Ginny subió tras su hermano y al entrar en la habitación cerró la puerta. Ron estaba, según pudo deducir porque tenía las cortinas corridas, sobre su cama. Ella se acercó con cuidado y decorrió la cortina.

- ¿Ron? -

- Lárgate - Le espetó él, sin sacar su mirada del techo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -

- ¡Te dije que te fueras! -

Pero Ginny no se movió, al contrario, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Qué pasó allá abajo? -

- ¡Nada Ginny, nada! -

- Yo sólo me preocupo por ti, porque eres mi hermano, ¡quiero saber qué pasó! -

- ¡Eso no te incumbe! -

- ¡Sí me incumbe! -

- NO, y ahora, Ginevra Weasley ¡ÁNDATE! -

No iba a dejar que su hermano le gritara de esa manera, por lo tanto se puso de pie y salió enojada por la puerta. Bajó a la sala común, encontrándose a Harry con un pañito empapado de algo que sujetaba en su labio, y Hermione poniendo en orden las cosas destrozadas. Harry saltó de su puesto al ver a la pelirroja.

- ¿Estas bien? Escuchamos gritos - Dijo, alterado.

- ¡NO Sé! Pregúntale a mi hermanito - Y salió de la sala común.

- Uy... parece que andan con mal humor los Weasley -

- Así parece -

Harry se volvió a sentar.

- Auch -

- ¿Qué? -

- Mi trasero... -

Hermione caminó hasta la escalera que daba a la pieza de los chicos, apoyándose en la pared.

- Espero que esté bien... - Murmuró.

Se decidió a subir. Abrió con cautela la puerta, la cama de Ron estaba de nuevo con las cortinas cerradas.

- ¿Ron, estás ahí? -

- ¡Que no te quedó claro Ginny, ÁNDATE! -

- No soy Ginny... y no me voy a ir tan rápido -

Al instante, Ron asomó su cara por detrás de las cortinas con curiosidad.

- Ah, eres tú - Y se volvió a echar en la cama.

- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué golpeaste a Harry? -

- Ese es problema mío... y de Harry -

- Pero él tampoco sabe -

- Lo sabe muy bien, lo que pasa es que no piensa o más bien piensa en otra cosa -

- No te entiendo -

- Me encontré con Cho, y me dijo por qué Harry la había dejado -

- Sigo sin entender -

- ¡GINNY! ¡HARRY DEJó A CHO POR GINNY! -

- ¿¿Qué?? -

- Sí - Dijo Ron, enojado. - Nos mintió -

- Pero... a Harry no le puede... gustar Ginny! -

- Sí, claro, eso quieres creer tú -

- Seguro Cho te mintió -

- O Harry. ¿No te acuerdas cuan nervioso se puso cuando le preguntamos por qué iba a dejar a Cho? -

Por un momento, Hermione se quedó de piedra, recordando con claridad se momento.

- Quizás sí le gusta otra... pero, ¿cómo saber si dijo "Ginny" especialmente para molestarte? -

- ¡¿Qué tienes en contra de Cho, que no puedes aceptar la realidad?! Además ¿cómo iba a saber que a mi me molestaría eso? -

- N... no sé... yo pensaba que... -

- Es que pensaste mal, no siempre vas a tener la razón en todo, ¿sabes Hermione? ¡Ahora de aquí! -

Ron cerró su cortina de golpe.

Hermione salió corriendo de la habitación. Abajo, Harry aún seguía en el sillón.

- ¿Te dijo algo? -

- No... no mucho -

- Ohh... - Dijo Harry, desilusionado.

- ¿Harry? -

- ¿Sí? -

- Hace días que te quiero preguntar algo - Mintió.

- ¿Qué? -

- Me gustaría saber cual es la verdadera razón por qué terminaste con Cho -

- M... bueno -

- No quiero que me mientas -

- Está bien, Hermione, ahora que no está Ron... pero no se lo digas a nadie -

- Está bien -

- Pues... terminé con Cho porque me empezó a gustar otra persona... -

- ¿Quién? -

- Ginny... -

Hermione se quedó en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran los murmullos de la gente que estaba en la sala común.

Los pocos estudiantes que quedaban se fueron a acostar, así que a ellos dos no les quedó más que hacer lo mismo.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto piso, Ginny se encontraba caminando sin rumbo cuando chocó de frente con un desconcentrado Malfoy.

- Mira por dónde caminas Weasley -

- ¡Fíjate tú! ¡Imbécil! - Le gritó Ginny sin darse cuenta con quién hablaba.

Se disponía a irse cuando Draco la agarró por el brazo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Draco, suéltame! - Dijo, dándose cuenta quién la sujetaba.

- A mi nadie me dice imbécil Weasley, pídeme disculpas -

- ¡No voy a caer tan bajo! - Exclamó tratando de soltarse, pero no podía, porque él la sujetó más fuerte.

- ¡Dije que me pidieras disculpas! -

- ¡No me importa lo que tú me digas! -

- Señor Malfoy, señorita Weasley, ¿se puede saber que significa este encuentro nocturno? - Los asustó la profesora Sprout, de Herbología, que acababa de salir de algún pasillo. - Los encuentros nocturnos tanto de parejas como de amigos están prohibidos -

Draco soltó con asco el brazo de Ginny y, sin decir palabra, se marchó por el pasillo contrario. Ginny enrojeció, pero por la oscuridad no se notaba.

- Perdone profesora - Murmuró ella, y se fue en dirección a su sala común.

- o -

Al día siguiente comenzaron las clases, Ron ignoró a sus amigos en el desayuno y luego en su primera clase, Transfiguración, se sentó con Neville.

Mientras tanto, en los invernaderos, en una clase de Herbología avanzada se encontraba Draco trabajando como siempre con Crabbe y Goyle en un Lazo del Diablo, cuando la profesora Sprout se para al lado de Goyle revisando su trabajo.

- ¿Y, Draco? ¿Ya arreglaste tus cosas con Ginny? -

- ¿Mis cosas? ¿Qué cosas? -

- Ya sabes, los típicos problemas de pareja -

- ¿Pareja? -

Los alumnos de Ravenclaw trabajando cerca de Draco y su grupo escucharon atónitos la conversación de ellos, mientras que corrían la voz a los otros alumnos del invernadero sobre el nuevo y extraño rumor sobre Draco y Ginny.

- ¡NO SOMOS PAREJA! - Le gritaba Draco a cada alumno que escuchaba hablando del rumor en el pasillo, esa tarde. - ¡NO CAERíA TAN BAJO! -

Entretanto Harry y Ron ya se habían enterado del rumor y buscaban furiosos a Ginny para que les diera alguna explicación. Harry encontró a Ginny antes que Ron pero no se encontraba sola, estaba con Malfoy.

Harry se escondió detrás de una estatua que lo ocultaba bastante bien para escuchar la conversación.

- ¡TIENES QUE DECIRLES LA VERDAD A TODOS! UN MALFOY COMO YO NUNCA ANDARíA CON UNA POBRETONA COMO Tú! -

- Pero Draquín, amorcito, relájate, si lo saben todos ya no tendremos que andar escondidos -

- ¿De qué estás hablando asquerosa? SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE FUE UN MAL ENTENDIDO -

- Draquito, no te enojes conmigo si yo te quiero -

En un impulso lleno de rabia Draco tomó a Ginny por los hombros y la sacudió violentamente. Al notar esto, Harry salió de atrás de la estatua y levantó la varita.

- Desmaius! -

Draco salió disparado hacia atrás, golpeándose sonoramente en la pared y calló inconsciente al piso.

- ¡Malfoy! - Murmuró Ginny.

- ¿Ginny estás bien? - Preguntó, aún apuntando a Draco con la varita por si se levantaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- ¿Que qué hago aquí? Te protegí de ese tipo, eso es lo que importa! -

- ¡Yo sé cuidarme sola! -

- ¡No! ¡Él casi te mata, por suerte que llegué a tiempo! -

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Preguntó Ron, saliendo de una esquina. Se acercó a Draco y lo pateó con la punta del pie. - ¿Y esto? ¿Los viste y se estaba propasando con Ginny? -

- ¡No! ¡Sólo hablábamos! -

- Tú no estás en calidad de opinar, Ginny -

- Los que no pueden opinar son ustedes, ¡no vieron nada, no saben nada! -

- Yo sí vi, y oí algo - Le corrigió Harry.

- ¡Pues me da igual! ¡Ya estoy harta de que se metan en mi vida! -

- ¡Si tú nos contaras las cosas no tendríamos que meternos! -

- ¡¿Y si no quiero contarles?! -

- ¡Tienes qué! - Le respondió Ron.

- ¡NO! -

Ginny caminó a paso apresurado para salir de allí pero Harry la tomó del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame! - Le gritó amenazadoramente.

- Sólo si me respondes algo -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿Estas saliendo con Draco? -

- No, jamás estaría con él -

- ¡Le dijiste a Malfoy que no se enojara contigo porque lo querías! - Gritó Harry.

- ¡Lo estaba molestando! Además no te tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago -

- ¡Pero a mi sí! - Dijo Ron.

Ginny sacó la varita y los apuntó a los dos.

- He aprendido unos buenos hechizos el año anterior y no dudaré en usarlos - Comenzó a caminar de espaldas hasta el límite del pasillo, luego agregó: - Ustedes no atacarían a una mujer... ¿o sí? -

Ellos se quedaron quietos mientras ella desaparecía, luego se vieron entre sí.

- ¿Por qué me golpeaste anoche? - Preguntó en un impulso de valor, pues temía que lo golpeara de nuevo.

****

Continuará...

Dejen reviews!!!!


	3. El Príncipe Ibérico

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Respuesta a los reviews:

Hanna-wesley: el valor me sobra vieras tu como soy Oo, como puedes odiar a malfoy??? lo adoro...xDDD pero da = ahi veremos con quien qeda , siguelo leyendo bye!

camille Potter: q bueno q te guste , y lo vuelo a repetir adoro las cosas diferentes x eso lo hicimos xDD siguelo leyendo bye!

Paula: me alegra q te guste =P en verdad no sabemos cuando la vamos a terminar pero esperamos con la connyb q dure unos...82 cap xDD naaa nose... ahi veremos, sigue leyendo! bye!

Rosy: y se va a poner mejor...q bueno q te guste siguelo leyendo bye!

Gwen Evans: me alegra q te haya gustado , siiii!!! ami me gustan las cosas diferentes =P em bueno en el tema de harry y ginny aun no esta dada la ultima palabra, siguelo lyendo bye!

Lil Sonis: uff...mas q un triangulo, ya te vas a a dar cuenta pos...sigue leyendo bye!

SaraMeliss: si esta bien pero esto es un fanfic y no tiene mucho o nada q ver con la historia original entiendes?? detoas formas grax x tu acotacion, a mi me gusta lo raro [sin mal pensar xDDD] x eso hicimos con la connyB esa pareja =P espero qlo sigas leyondo bye!

.:Corazones a prueba:.

.:Capítulo 3: El príncipe Iberiano:.

__

Érase una vez hace mucho mucho tiempo existía en un pueblo llamado Alipone una bella niña, de ojos azules, pelo negro y muy pálida, un ángel parecía. Su infancia era como la de cualquier niño. Pero cuando creció a los más o menos 17 años ella conocía al príncipe de su Reino, el Príncipe Iberiano, hijo del más malvado soberano...

****

(Sonido de freno)

Conny-B: eh???

MokY: oops! Historia equivocada xD

Conny-B: yia... ahora sip...

- Se supone que somos los mejores amigos y tú me mentiste - Respondió Ron.

- ¿En qué? - Preguntó Harry inocentemente.

- Me dijiste que habías terminado con Cho por diferencias de opinión -

- Por eso terminamos... -

- ¡Mentira! Terminaste por Ginny, ella me lo dijo -

- Ehh... yo... Ron... tú sabes... -

- ¿Yo se qué? TENíAS que decirme porque para variar era por mi hermanita -

- Yo... lo siento, pero sabía que ibas a reaccionar mal -

- ¿No pensaste que me lo iba a tomar peor si descubría que me mentías? - Y se marchó.

Apenas Ron dejó de verse por el pasillo, por el otro lado se sintieron pasos de un profesor o algún otro alumno, así que Harry se apresuró a correr del lugar para que no lo llegaran a descubrir junto al cuerpo casi inerte de Malfoy.

Entretanto Ron se cruzó de frente con Cho en las escaleras y, por un instante, se quedaron mirando sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Tienes un minuto? - Preguntó ella, sonriendo, provocando que Ron se sonrojara hasta la raíz del pelo.

- Ehh... sí, claro... -

- ¿Hablaste con Harry? -

- ¿Harry? -

- Sí, te pedí que intercedieras por mi, ¿recuerdas? -

- Oh... lo siento, lo olvidé... -

En eso Ginny regresaba al lugar de los hechos, pues había estado esperando que Ron y Harry se fueran para sacar a Draco de allí. Se acercó con cuidado, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie, y con la varita levitó el cuerpo de Draco para llevarlo hasta la enfermería.

- ¿Qué le pasó? - Preguntó Madam Pomfrey, mientras habilitaba una camilla.

- Mmm... ya sabe... lo de siempre -

- ¿Peleas escolares? Deberían expulsar a los alumnos que hacen eso... - Se fue murmurando.

Ginny se sentó al lado de Malfoy, pero después de un rato se marchó.

Al rato después Draco despertó desconcertado en la enfermería.

- ¿Có... qué hago aquí? - Preguntó mirando a la enfermera.

- Una chica pelirroja te trajo y se quedó aquí, pero después se fue poco antes que despertaras -

- ¿Pelirroja? -

- Sí, Ginny, Ginny Weasley creo que se llama -

- ¿¡La Weasley estuvo aquí!? -

- Sí, eso fue lo que dije -

- o -

Los ojos de Cho comenzaron a humedecerse.

- Cho, no comiences a llorar, en realidad lo lamento - Le dijo abrazándola (N/a M: wow O.o, x fin Ron se atrevió a hacer algo xD).

- Pero... yo... necesito... -

- ¿No has pensado que, en una de esas, Harry no es el hombre de tu vida? -

- Pero... yo... lo amo - Dijo casi entre sollozos.

A Ron le dolía que dijera eso, mal que mal (N/a C: no será más que mal?) era él quien la consolaba mientras Harry conquistaba a su hermana, pero no podía salir corriendo y dejarla ahí sola por más molesto que estuviese.

Pasó un rato en el cual sólo se escuchaba el llanto de Cho.

- ¿Sabes, Ron? -

- ¿Qué? -

- Tú si eres un buen amigo -

"Lamentablemente sólo un buen amigo..." Pensó Ron.

- o -

"¿Qué haría la asquerosa Weasley aquí?... ¿Qué pasó cuando estaba inconsciente? ¿¡Habrá sentido lástima de mi!?... ¡¡¡No se puede sentir lástima de un Malfoy!!!"

Draco sintió una voz femenina detrás del biombo y se puso a escuchar.

- El señor Malfoy ya despertó -

- Ohh... me alegro, ya me voy ahora -

- ¿Y no va a pasar a verlo? -

- Ohh... no, creo que no... -

- Mmm... como usted quiera... - Y Ginny salió de la enfermería.

- Y bueno señor Malfoy, ¿está mejor? - Le preguntó Madam Pomfrey, acercándose a su cama.

- Sí, ¿quién vino? -

- Su novia, señor Malfoy -

- ¿Novia? ¿¡Novia!? -

- La señorita Weasley... -

- ¡ESA NO ES NADA DE MI! - Gritó, levantándose, pero Madam Pomfrey lo empujó hacia atrás en la cama de nuevo.

- ¡Usted debe guardar reposo! Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que haya despertado no le implica exaltarse así -

- ¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE DIGAN ESO! -

- O quizás es sólo el golpe que no le deja recordar claramente el pasado - Y viendo que Draco volvía a abrir la boca para reclamar, le metió un termómetro y le cerró la boca.

"¿Vino a preguntar por mi...?"

- o -

- Es tarde, debo volver a mi sala común - Dijo Cho en un momento, separándose de Ron. - Gracias por todo - Y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue subiendo por las escaleras.

Ron, aturdido por el beso, se sonrojó hasta quedar del mismo color que su pelo.

- ¿Ron? - Despertó de su sueño y se dio cuenta que al frente suyo estaba Hermione.

- Hola... -

- ¿Y tú qué haces? -

- Hablaba con Cho -

- Ahh... sí, la vi pasar -

- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estabas? -

- Estaba... en las cocinas -

Pero le estaba mintiendo.

.:Flashback:.

Hermione vio entrar a Harry a la sala común de Gryffindor mientras ella hacía su tarea. Apenas él se sentó en uno de los sillones ella corrió a su lado y se sentó. Notó que estaba agitado.

- ¿Estuviste corriendo? -

- Mmm... n... sí - Se detuvo, pero luego agregó: - ¿Puedo confiar en ti, verdad? -

- ¡Claro que sí! - Dijo ella emocionada, acercándose más a él, después habló como en tono confidencial: - ¿Qué pasó? -

- Aturdí a Malfoy... -

- ¡¿Y te vio alguien?! Harry... eso está muy mal -

- ¡No grites! Sabes, mejor salgamos de aquí, cualquiera podría escuchar -

Salieron de la sala, pero bajaron por un pasadizo detrás de un retrato que los llevó inmediatamente al primer piso sin tener que atravesarse con nadie. Traspasaron las puertas de roble y llegaron a los terrenos del colegio. Ya estaba oscuro, pero no hacía frío. Se fueron a sentar apoyando la espalda en una pared del castillo.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -

- Estaba maltratando a Ginny... -

- Ah, y tú saliste para defenderla - Dijo en un tono un poco enojado, cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Y qué iba a hacer, si no? -

- ¡No sé! Podrías haber llamado a un profesor, eso es lo que debe hacerse - Respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Claro! Y dejar que en el lapso le hiciera quizás qué - Dijo, sarcástico.

- ¡Pero Harry! - Tomo aire, luego exhaló lentamente. - Ya... no importa... pasó - Trató de calmarlo Hermione, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

- Hermione... -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿Tú crees que Ginny pueda llegar a quererme como yo a ella? -

"Espero que no..."

- No sé, Harry, ¿volvamos al castillo? -

Se pusieron de pie y volvieron a entrar, salvo que Harry decidió volverse por el pasadizo y ella se fue por la escalera principal. Para su sorpresa, en el cuarto piso se encontró con...

.:Fin del Flashback:.

- ¿Vas a la sala común? - Preguntó Ron.

- Sí, dejé un trabajo a medias -

Subieron en silencio hasta la torre Gryffindor, y junto al cuadro de la Señora Gorda se encontraron n Ginny quien también iba entrando. Tanto Ron como Hermione le lanzaron miradas fulminantes.

Ginny se sorprendió... la de Ron se la esperaba, pero, ¿la de Hermione, su amiga, su confesora?

- o -

Al día siguiente en la tarde los Ravenclaw tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch en el estadio, pero al llegar se encontraron que el campo ya estaba ocupado por los Slytherin. Algunos miembros al ver al otro equipo descendieron y se pararon enfrente de ellos. Draco, que era el capitán, avanzó hacia ellos con determinación.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -

- Tenemos permiso del profesor Snape - Y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un permiso firmado por Snape.

- Hoy nos toca a nosotros - Dijo Cho, saliendo de atrás del capitán de su equipo.

- Emmm... yo... bue... - Balbuceó Draco, pero se arrepintió, un Malfoy no puede compartir nada con nadie, y menos si ellos llegaron primero. - No, nosotros llegamos primero - Y se elevó con su escoba, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Cho, seguido por sus compañeros de equipo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - Preguntó el capitán de Ravenclaw.

Los miembros del equipo se encogieron de hombros, menos Cho, que se sentía extrañada por Malfoy, ya era la segunda vez que hacía algo extraño en presencia de ella. Pero al ver que sus compañeros se devolvían resignados, ella se dio media vuelta y se marchó también.

- o -

La menor de los Weasley no se había encontrado con ninguno de los miembros del trío dorado en toda la mañana, menos con Draco, y eso le preocupaba pues no sabía si se había recuperado del todo del ataque recibido la noche anterior.

Ahora vagaba por los pasillos, tratando de encontrárselo por casualidad en alguna parte, pero aún no lo veía.

Mientras tanto los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff de sexto año estaban en clases de Historia de la Magia con el profesor Binns.

Harry estaba sentado con Dean, Ron con Neville y Hermione por no querer parecer estar más del lado de uno que del otro se sentó con Parvati.

- Pss... Hermi... - le susurró Harry a Hermione que estaba sentada delante de él pasándole un papelito, donde leyó:

_¿Tú crees que a Ginny le guste Draco?_

"Ojalá..."

Y agregó debajo:

_No, la verdad no lo sé, ella no me ha comentado nada aún..._

Y se lo devolvió.

Harry apoyó su cabeza, frustrado, sobre su mano.

"¿Cómo voy a estar seguro ahora?"

Cuando terminó la clase y los chicos salieron del aula de Binns, Ginny estaba parada junto a la salida, esperando a Hermione.

- ¡Hermione! -

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué quieres? -

- Hablar contigo - Su aspecto parecía enojado.

****

Continuará...


	4. El beso

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

CoNnY-B (quitándose el polvo de la ropa): Hooola a todos!!! xD

MokY: uuyy...a pasado el tiempo no?

CoNnY-B: muuucho tiempo :S

MokY: T.T lamentamos la tardanza...verdad??

CoNnY-B: siii perdonen... y bueno, este capítulo es especial, diles porqué Moky

MokY: emmm...especial..si claro es muy especial...es...nuestro 4 capitulo..y...T.T no me acuerdo xq es especial...

CoNnY-B: xD el censurado...

MokY: ahhh ajajja sipos..pero ese no va...o si?? es le beso...recuerdas?

CoNnY-B: Moky, si ellos nos dejan... digamos, cierta cantidad de reviews, les ponemos la parte censurada

MokY: si muy buena solución...emm cuantos reviews?? unos...100?? xD

CoNnY-B: 120? xD

MokY: jajaja q crueles somos !!! Oye po...retomando lo del eso...este cap no era especial x el beso???

CoNnY-B: siii el beso!!! el beso

MokY: si ese maravillosos beso, q por supuesto fue idea mia...de yo la mas maravillosa y bella MokY, no tu chula poblacional jejejje

CoNnY-B: de hecho... adivinen como se llama el capítulo!!

MokY: EL BESO!!! original no??

CoNnY-B: a falta de creatividad... ya, mejor dejamos de latear, siete reviews por "la parte", Moky?

MokY: 10??? me da plancha..(

CoNnY-B: bueno, si se portan bien va la parte censurada, eso u.u

MokY: eso y niñas/os aqui porfin esta el 4 cap se llamaba el fic?? T.T (laguna mental)

CoNnY-B: Corazones a prueba?? xD

MokY: oks...T.T sorry... estaba en... ahh ya me acorde, aqui porfin esta el 4 cap de corazones a prueba!!!!

__

Respuesta a los reviews:

MechiMalfoy132: Nuevo?? Jejeje hace tanto tiempo que no actualizábamos xD pero nuevo para ti, que no lo habías leído. Gracias por leer y de eso de Ginny, tienes que leer este capítulo. Adios!

Annika-chan: Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! Muchas gracias, y otra que pide D/G, solo decimos, lee este capo!

theangeluz20042004: Hola! Que bueno que te esté gustado el fic, somos dos autoras Gracias a ti por leer!

Perla Mery: Hola! Tanto tiempo Que bueno que te hayan agradado los capis!

danna-potter: Holas, que bueno que te guste el fic n.n Y si a Herms le gusta Harry, es mejor que lo veas por ti misma xD Gracias por el review! Aquí la de ideas curiosas es la Moky, yo (CoNnY-B) abuso de sus ideas jajaja mentira! Pero a ella se le ocurrió la pareja xD.

SaraMeliss: Hola! Y no sé si será imaginación tuya, pero sigue leyendo xD Y ya, tu siempre encuentras todo corto xD Y que bueno que te guste a pesar de todo el fic

Rosa E. Landeros Martnez: Hola! Gracias y estamos seguras que esto es más que un sexteto... es algo grande xD eso solamente y gracias x leer!

Lil Sonis: Hola! Bueno, no es exactamente difícil enredarse con este fic, jijiji. Y sí, nos demoramos mucho, porque ya que concuerden nuestras ideas y que nos demos tiempo para escribir y que además que estemos inspiradas es un graaan logro xD Gracias por leer!

.:Corazones a prueba:.

.:Capítulo 4: El Beso:.

Ginny tomó del brazo a Hermione y la llevó lejos de los murmullos de los alumnos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?

-La que debería preguntar que pasa soy yo.

-A mi no me pasa nada.

-Yo creo que sí, me miras diferente, me tratas diferente, no sé, estás extraña.

-Yo estoy igual que siempre, la que está diferente eres tú, y eso es culpa de Malfoy.

-¿Qué tiene él que ver con tu actitud hacia mí?

-¡La que está diferente aquí eres tú!!! ¡Y no te das cuenta!!!

-¡NO!

-¡SÍ!

-Hermione... yo no quiero pelear contigo -y acto seguido la abrazó pero ella se soltó y apartó enseguida de Ginny.

-Lo siento, tú preferiste a Malfoy, y yo a Harry, no sé si podamos seguir siento amigas -y se fue.

-Pero... -Ginny no lo podía creer, su mejor amiga se había apartado de ella por un simple rumor malintencionado.

Ginny no fue a clases en el resto de la tarde, sino que fue a tomar aire al lago y se sentó en su orilla, cuando de pronto divisó a lo lejos al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin que regresaba al colegio después de un largo entrenamiento. Entre ellos estaba Draco, Ginny respiró aliviada.

"Draco ya se recuperó... ¿Desde cuándo es Draco? ¿Y desde cuándo me preocupo tanto por él? No, a mí ese asqueroso no me importa"

Pero aún así lo recorrió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta de entrada, él no se había percatado que ella estaba ahí observándolo.

- 0 -

Draco acababa de terminar su entrenamiento y se dirigía hacia su dormitorio. Cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia los lados, las esquinas, para ver si podría andar Cho por allí, pero no la vio.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry y Hermione estaban haciendo una redacción de Pociones cuando Harry preguntó:

-¿Para qué quería Ginny hablar contigo?

-Ya -cerró el libro que estaba ojeando de golpe-. No quiero que me hables de Ginny -dijo casi con furia, pero al darse cuenta del tono que había usado, agregó: -Por favor...

-¿Se pelearon?

Hermione miró a Harry directo a los ojos.

-¿Tú sabes...?

-Saber... ¿qué?

-Que ella anda con Malfoy...

-Ella dijo que era mentira, que lo estaba molestando.

-Y le creíste -dijo con enfado e ironía. Harry pareció captarlo.

-Bueno...

-Harry, ¿te pareció que realmente te estuviera diciendo la verdad?

Harry se quedó callado, tomó su pluma y retomó su tarea, aunque Hermione le seguía hablando.

-Seguro que ella sabe lo que hace, yo creo que piensa que está bien meterse con Malfoy, no le importa que sea peligroso ni nada...

Casi se hacía de noche y Ron iba corriendo hacia el campo de Quidditch; se había enterado que los de Ravenclaw tenían entrenamiento después de los Slytherin y hasta las nueve, y quería ver a Cho. Apenas llegó se subió a las gradas y se quedó observando el cielo, buscándola con la mirada. Cuando la vio, la saludó con la mano y ella le devolvió el saludo.

Rato después el cielo oscureció completamente y ellos terminaron y bajaron al campo. Ron saltó hasta donde estaba Cho y caminó con ella hasta los vestidores.

-¡Jugaste muy bien! -comentó él con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, pero sólo estaba entrenando -le respondió ella, riendo-. ¿No tenías nada más que hacer?

-Bueno, sí, un par de tareas... pero nada que no pueda hacer mañana...

Cho entró y Ron fue a la salida del campo y esperó unos minutos a que ella volviera. Cuando regresó, esperaron a que los otros miembros del equipo se adelantaran un poco, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo.

-Cho.

-¿Qué?

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta al lago?

-Bueno...

Despacio se dirigieron al lago y caminaron por la orilla.

-Así que este año tienes que dar los ÉXTASIS... -dijo Ron para sacar un tema.

-Sí, pero la verdad no es algo que me preocupe...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gustaría entrar a algún equipo de Quidditch profesional, casarme... tener hijos, qué se yo, tú sabes...

"Mejor así, que se vaya por las ramas, así no se acuerde de... Harry" Pensó Ron.

-¿Tú que vas a hacer cuando termines el colegio? -lo cortó Cho.

-Mmm... no estoy seguro... pero quisiera ser Auror...

-¡Qué valiente!

Ron se sonrojó con el comentario y miró hacia el lago, Cho hizo lo mismo.

-Qué lindo se ve el lago de noche -murmuró ella.

Ron se acercó lentamente a ella al punto de quedar sólo unos cuantos centímetros entre sus caras.

-Igual que tú... -y le plantó un beso en la boca.

Ginny, que estaba al otro lado del lago, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. ¿Su hermano besando a Cho Chang, la ex de Harry?

Cho estaba perturbada. No entendía lo que había sucedido y no quería entenderlo. Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible.

-Yo... me tengo que ir... -dijo, caminando de espaldas, y luego salió corriendo hacia el castillo, dejando a Ron completamente desconcertado.

¿Por qué ella, por qué Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de quién ella estaba enamorada? ¿Por qué, si era siempre ella la que daba el primer paso? No. ¿Por qué, si ella amaba a Harry con todo su corazón? O eso creía ella... No, claro que lo amaba. ¿Cómo podía siquiera dudarlo? Pero Ron era tan sensible, tan amable, tan... ¿lindo? ¿Más que Harry? ¡No! No, qué estaba pensando...

Llegó a la entrada de su sala común, dio la contraseña y entró.

Afuera, Ron regresaba al castillo, seguido de cerca por su hermana, pero él no la había visto.

Llegaron a la sala común. Ginny esperó a que Ron se adelantara un poco y después entró.

Al otro día la mañana pasó normal, y en el descanso después del almuerzo Ginny iba pasando por un pasillo en el primer piso cuando se cruzó de frente con Draco. Siguieron caminando, pero Draco de pronto paró, se dio media vuelta y gritó:

-¡Hey, Weasley!

Ginny paró, se volteó y caminó hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

****

((Censurado / Parte alternativa, lean las notas de las autoras AHORA si ya no lo hicieron...))

-Me debes una explicación, pobretona, ¿por qué fuiste a preguntar por mí hace dos noches en la enfermería?

Ginny se taimó.

"¿Cómo sabe...? ¿Cómo le voy a decir? No. No tengo nada que decirle... ¿O sí? ¡No! Claro que no... Tengo que inventarme algo..."

-No quería que me culparas por tu "accidente" -mala mentira.

-ACCIDENTE??? Potter me tiró un hechizo, ¿recuerdas? Tu amado Potter.

-¡No me gusta!

-Jajajaja, eso no me lo digas a mí, díselo a Potter, ¿no te fijaste cómo te defendió el otro día?

"Harry me defendió, Draco tiene razón, pero... ¿fue por amistad?"

-Con Harry somos amigos, por eso me defendió.

En ese momento, por el pasillo casi solitario, pasó una figura femenina, de largo y liso cabello negro, rasgos orientales y el uniforme de Ravenclaw. Cho Chang. Apenas Draco advirtió su presencia, la siguió embelesado con la mirada hasta que entró a una sala al final del pasillo. Ginny notó la distracción de Draco por Cho. Trató de encontrar su mirada cuando lo escuchó murmurar:

-...que es la Chang. Lástima que sea sólo una Ravenclaw.

-¿Malfoy? -lo interrumpió ella, haciendo que él se sobresaltara-. ¿Te gusta Cho?

-¿Qué? -Draco salió de su sueño y se dio cuenta que al lado suyo seguía Ginny.

-Porque si te gusta estás jodido, Cho está saliendo con mi hermano Ron.

-¡¡Con la comadreja esa!! ¡¡No puede ser!!

-¿Por qué te mentiría?

-Yo... Tú estás celosa Weasley, porque me gusta Cho y no me gustas tú!!

"A Draco le gusta Cho... eso no me debería afectar"

-O sea que lo reconoces, te gusta Cho, pobrecito del Malfoy -Ginny lo miró con cara de lástima y se fue.

"A la Weasley no le gusta Potter... Esperen, por qué piensas en eso, ella no me importa, a mi me importa Cho... ¿¿Habrá dicho la verdad esa Weasley??"

Draco se quedó en estado de shock un momento e hizo una mueca de asco al imaginarse a la diosa de Cho con el baboso de Ron. Luego se percató de que estaba tarde para Trasformaciones y salió corriendo.

- 0 -

Ron aún seguía soñando con el beso que le había robado a Cho, había sido su primera vez.

Un poco más tarde estaba en plena clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid en el patio. Estaban sentados a orillas del lago, pues Hagrid les estaba enumerando las características del Calamar Gigante y les había prometido que a la clase siguiente bajarían a las profundidades del lago para verlo en su hábitat natural. Ron no prestaba mucha atención, pues a orillas del lago, allí mismo, había sucedido el beso con Cho y eso le hacía revivir el momento consecutivamente.

En tanto, Hermione trataba de tomar la atención de Harry.

-Debe ser fantástico bajar al lago, estando consciente, claro, no como en la segunda prueba del torneo en cuarto... ¿Harry, me estás escuchando?

Harry dejó de mirar el lago desconcentrado y la miró.

-¿Ah?

-Que si me estás escuchando, pero ya me di cuenta que no... -le espetó, frustrada-. ¿Otra vez pensando en Ginny, Harry?

Harry sólo se limitó a asentir y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tienes que olvidarla, Harry.

-¿Olvidarla? -susurró-. ¿Estás loca? No puedo... ¿Crees que terminé con Cho sólo porque sí?

-No... pero... ella no te quiere...

-¡Tú qué sabes! -terminó parándose y yéndose a sentar a otro lado.

**Continuará...**


End file.
